A Huntress and a Baby
by DarkGamer062
Summary: This Idea came to me whill looking at a RWBY pitcher and I decided to make this happen. Contains some sexual references and shippings, Maximilian Dood and Killer Instinct.
1. It was an accident

_**A Huntress and Her Baby**_

 _ **A RWBY Yang X Neptune Fanfic.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Complications.**_

 _ **Late one night in team RWBY's dorm, Ruby's POV.**_ It's been a while since Yang left on her date with Neptune, They've actually have been going out for a couple months now and Blake and Sun has gone on a couple of double dates. She left four hours ago and it's a school night I'm just wondering if Yang decided to sleep with him at team SSSN's dorm because of how late it was. That's when the door opened up and their she was, Blake looked up from her book, Weiss looked up from teaching Zwei to roll over for treats. " _ **Yawn**_. Hey guys sorry I'm late, we uh lost track of time." Yang said as she climbed into her bed. To be honest she smelled pretty bad, sweaty to be exact.

 _ **A few days later.**_ "Yang common you've been in their for 10 minutes, will you please hurry up." Weiss was bitching like normal to Yang in the bathroom, Blake walked up with a warm freshly made tuna fajita she made herself for breakfast. "It usually doesn't take her this long to…" Blake started to say, that's when we heard Yang vomiting. "Yang, sis, are you ok?" Yang walked out and opened her drawer on the filing cabinet and pulled out a box, and got in her bed. She sniffled "Yeah, I'm just not felling so good right now so you guys can go on ahead to classes." Yang said as she wiped her eyes and nose and laid down. "Ok sis let us know if you need anything." I said as Yang held up her thumb.

 _ **Outside the door, Blake's POV.**_ As I closed the door behind me Weiss started to freak out, I wonder what about. "Shit, shit, shit, Blake can you run in and get my binder?" Weiss asked me, I mean I am right in front of the door. "Sure, I'll catch up with you two at class." I opened the door, grabbed Weiss's binder and herd soft crying. "Yang? Are you ok?" I asked her as she looked at me from behind her arm. "Yes. What part of I'm ok just sick do you not understand?" She started to get angry but then put her face back in her pillows. "Blake." She said in a calm soft tone. "What is Yang?" I said in response. "Can I trust you with a secret and nobody but you and me must know this?" Yang said in a scared tone now. "Of course Yang we're partners, you can trust me, I'm good at keeping secrets too." Yang took a deep breath and relaxed. "Well you know how the last date me and Neptune went on was a few nights ago." I nod my head climbing up sitting on the other end of the bed. "Well we uh, went to the vacant dorm room next to ours and we um uh ah, oh god." Yang got scared again. "We had um, sex, and well he uh wore protection and it uh the condom uh it um uh uhhhh." Yang began to choke up. "Oh no." I was shocked at what I was learning, "Yeah it uh broke." That bastard. "Did he know that it broke?" I was mad now at this. "It was last minuet and I didn't notice tell he told me, and well here's the really important part that no one ,not even Ruby or Weiss, must know." She said as she held her head down and stared at the mattress, and put a hand on her stomach and looked the hand. I could tell what she was trying to get across. "Oh my god. Yang your?" she showed me a small baggie with a little pink and white object in it. "I'm pregnant." She began to cry again as I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Yang this is really big stuff, Ruby needs to know this." I said as I got out to get to Ruby and Weiss. "I know, _**sigh**_ , look I'll tell her ok." She looked back down. "Alright have you told him yet?" She sniffled again "No."

 _ **Port's class**_ "What took you so long?" Weiss asked me as I entered the room, across from it I can see Sun, Sage, Scarlet, and… _**Neptune**_. "Wait here." I walked tords the four boys and I hear Ruby and Weiss in the background. "The hell is she doing?" "Probably setting up another double date with her, Sun, and the cutest couple at Beacon." "You only say that because of Yang don't you?" They turn their attention tords me as I get closer. "Oh hey Blake, I was wondering when you'd show up." Sun got up to hug me but I push him aside and walk up to Neptune with arms crossed and a scowl. "uh hey Blake, so how's Yang she haven't texted me for two days?" He said worried about his girl. Really should be worried about what I'll do to him when I tell him the news. "Oh she's good just sick, I didn't know that you two where all ready at that stage of your relationship, you know where you get up each other's pants?" I said angrily. "Uh babe is that really something you two need to talk about?" Sun asked. "I mean he did tell us what toke him a bit too long to get back to the dorm." "Oh really cause Yang told me this morning. Look I myself am not a virgin and nether is Sun, I mean we've done it how many times? Look just next time make sure if it does break to stop and tell her, knowing Yang she'll probably blow you off the rest of the way." I said as Neptune gave me a blank yet scared stare. "Is she what I'm thinking?" I now had to tell the four of the guys now, great. "Eh, yeah she's uh, pregnant and ," That's when I was cut off by a certain icy-girl. "Who's having a baby?" If there's anything Weiss is better at then bitching it's sticking her nose in all of our shit. "Ok you promise not to tell Ruby." Weiss then looked behind her and saw Ruby talking to team JNPR. "Well?" She leaned in. "I got this, Neptune and Yang sort of did it after their last date, and uh yeah you know what took me a while to get to you two, well Yang told me that Neptune accidently knocked her up." Weiss then stood strait up and bitch slapped Neptune across the face. "Look no matter what avoid Ruby at all cost. Cause if and when she hears this, she'll kill you." Weiss didn't need to state the obvious. "What about me killing Neptune?" And their she was. Ruby walked in all cheery as normal, I had to think of something fast, "Uh Ruby I need to tell you something." Neptune you idiot, and fast. I then quickly cover his mouth as he confesses. "Oh you know Weiss, trying to make sure we still have Yang's amazing jokes." I say as I uncover his mouth. "Oh, yeah. I was just joking." Weiss said as we both stood strait up, hands behind our backs, big smiles, and closed eyes. "Ok, At first you guys were talking about Yang, so I thought you were just telling Neptune how she is ya know, and then you started to talk about someone being pregnant, and you know I thought there's no way Yang's pregnant," She turns her happiness to anger and gets closer to me, "And well I thought that it was just you guys joking so I came to make sure," She turns her attention from me to Neptune. "This better be a sick joke, course if not I will go into your dorm, drag Yang with me, and have her sit there and watch me nuder you, got it?" Neptune nods his head as she goes back to normal. "Good." Ruby then goes back to team JNPR. "Well I'd start to write my will if I were you dude." Sun said as Neptune gulped and class began. After class, I caught up with Sun and we held hands. "So where's Neptune?" I asked him as we stopped by Obleck's room. "He said he was going to talk to Yang." He answers as he pulls me in by my hips. "Oh, well I'll see you later babe." We kiss as I enter the room wearing a concerned face for what might happen to Neptune.

 _ **Back at team RWBY's dorm, Yang's POV.**_ As I get in a swivel chair, holding my belly of course, I felt much better, mostly because I was over morning sickness, I decided to turn on the PS4, nah, I turn on the Xbox and one of my favorite fighting games _**Killer Instinct**_ , and go do some online matches, I found a ranked match against some guy named Maximilian Dood playing Fulgore, and I went with my normal and favorite character, Orchid. I was just about to win when I heard knocking on the door, I put down the fight stick and walk to the door. When I opened it, Neptune looked right at me then me abdomen (probably at my belly) "Hey uh can I come in for a sec?" He said worried, Blake must of told him. "Oh yeah of course, come in." With that I turned off the Xbox and sat on Blake's bed and he sat next to me placing his hand on mine. _**In some distant world**_ "What the hell, the fuck happened?" A full grown man asked as he looked down to his right. "Benny do you have any idea?" It was none other than Maximillian Dood and his trusty sidekick Pomeranian dog, Benny. "Well it's simple Max, we are a part of a RWBY fanfiction in which Yang gets impregnated by Neptune on accident, Yang was playing against you in KI and Neptune and her going to talk about the baby ordeal." Said Benny. "Wait why aren't they talking now?" Max asked another question. "It's simple fanfiction user Dark_Gamer_062 is putting in this scene where we're talking for the hell of it Max, now where's the treats again?" _**Back to the room.**_ I knew why he was here, it was so nice of him to at least take time to come check on me. "So uh Neptune why are you here, you could have at least called me in between classes." I know something like this needed to be face to face. "So uh Yang, babe, Blake told me about what happened a couple nights ago when we uh, you know, had intercourse." Yep she told him for me. "Oh uh did she, well does Ruby know?" My mind was going crazy about that thought. "I don't think so, she overheard Weiss saying that I should avoid her for that, no worry Weiss isn't like Nora." Thank god. "Let me guess, Sun, Sage, and Scarlet know?" Well at least as Ruby and Nora don't know, cause Ruby would kill him, and Nora would go to the highest point on Campus and scream it at the top of her lungs announcing to the school of Neptune accidently knocking me up. "eh yeah. Look Yang I'm not like some girls say I am, you know that." He looked at me with a small smile as he pulled my hands to my lips and kissed them. "What are you trying to say?" Tears began to build in my eyes, like he was going to say something so sweet. "Look babe, you can't forget that it's my child too." The tears started to go down my cheek. "What I'm trying to say is, _**sigh**_ , I will be with you while you're pregnant, and when the baby's born, I'll be by your side, and I'll try to be there for you and **our** baby as much as possible." I started to cry when he said that. "Oh Neptune, that's so sweet." We hugged and kissed and I laid down and he spooned up to me, and we just fell asleep.

 _ **Outside the dorm building. Weiss's POV**_. "Ruby please don't, you know how she is, Nora is never serious." Well fuck me, what happened is I told Pyrrha, Juan, and Ren about Yang expecting. And well Juan said it out loud, and guess who heard it, Nora, so she left in the middle of class, we got to her as she opened the door and said, and I quote, "Ruby, your sister's Pregnant." And we've been trying to talk Ruby out of murdering Neptune. "Nora did _**WHAT**_ " Blake screamed in my ear. "She may have figured out from Juan's stupidity that's Yang's pregnant and told Ruby, and the rest of the class she was in." Blake sighed. "Hey Sun, you have any money to pay for a funeral?" She asked her boyfriend before she hung up. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." She informed the obvious to our group and kicked open the door, pulled out Crescent Rose and we saw Sun and Blake on Sun's bed. "Where the hell is he?" There was only one real place he'd be besides his own dorm if he wasn't in class. "Your dorm talking to Yang." Sun said as the chase began now with Sun and Blake with us. She flung open our door and we all piled in to see Yang and Neptune asleep cuddling together on Blake's bed. "hmp, hmp, huh, what, oh uh hey guys." Neptune just stared directly into Ruby's blood thirsty eyes as we tried our damn best to hold her back from killing him. "huh, babe who's there, oh." Yang said in a drowsy tone. "Look sis, he's going to be there for me throughout all this, can't you tell, now if you all don't mind, I would like to get some more sleep." Ruby then calmed down and stared at him. "You better keep your promise, cause you leave her during the next nine months, don't think I won't hunt you down." The others walked out as the rest of us got in our beds to sleep the rest of the day off and Blake got into Ruby's cause she got into Yang's. "Well that could have been a disaster." I whispered to Blake. "How?" "Really Blake, Yang's child could have been fatherless." Now I'm just worried about if Ozpin will call us in tomorrow.


	2. The Crave is a powerful thing

_**The Huntress and a Baby.**_

Chapter 2: Two Months Later.

It has been two whole months since Neptune accidently got Yang knocked up, let us see how they are.

Yang's POV

"Yang we bought breakfast for ya." My little sister yelled as the rest of my team walked in, with Weiss instantly shushing her. "Shhh. She's trying to sleep." As if I could, I sat up and turned to see Blake standing bedside. "How are you feeling Yang?" I smelled the air to obtain the heavenly scent and see what delicacy they have purchased for me. And it made me sick to my stomach as I sprinted for the bathroom. Well more of a wattle really. "Oh right forgot about the morning sickness." Blake shamefully said, she told me the day I figured out of my pregnancy that she had experience with kids. "So no McDonalds then?" Ruby questioned as I lifted my head from the toilet to look at her, I felt vomit coming up and put my face back into the seat. "Ok well I figured since I don't have any classes today I decided to stay here and help Yang get caught up in her studies." I asked Weiss if she could help me study and get back up with the rest of the class, since she is the smartest in the team.

Later that day Neptune's POV.

I was sitting in Peach's class as I couldn't help feel like two certain silver eyes were burning a hole in my skull as the bell rang. "And remember class we will be having a quiz over the section tomorrow." Yes the 100th test in her class this month. "Ms. Rose I wish to speak to you." With exiting the door I told Sun and the others that I'll be back at the dorm later. "Ok I'll get this to her right when I get back Professor" Ruby walked out and stopped. "Come on Neptune, I know you're going to ask me about my sister, and she's good, and I know you're going to go and visit her for about five hours and or fall asleep with her." Walking along side Ruby many thoughts entered my mind. "So does your dad know about… you know me getting your sister pregnant?" Ruby started to ponder my question. "Hmm, I don't know if our Dad, or Uncle Qrow knows about you or the baby." I expected her to at least tell them about me. And the fact that I got her knocked up is a different story. And in retrospect I had no room to talk cause my parents though they know about Yang, they don't know that they now have an accidental grandchild on the way. "Dude, when our dad hears something involving me and Yang in love with someone he flips. So she may do it for your safety. But Qrow his chill." At that moment I got a text from Yang

 _Yang: R u coming over still._

"Let me guess…" I could tell what Ruby was saying. "Yep it's her."

 _Neptune: Of course I'm with Ruby right now on the way to the dorm._

 _Yang: Can u get me some food? The baby's hungry._

"Hey don't you guys have food at the dorm?" Ruby looked at me puzzled. "Yeah. Why?" Then it dawn on us. Cravings

 _Neptune: Yeah want do u want?_

 _Yang: The baby wants some Chinese food._

 _Neptune: No worry, we'll get some and be there in no time._

 _Yang: Thnx, we love u._

I put up my scroll and turned to Ruby. "How do you feel on seeing that boy you like at the Chinese place?" Ruby blushed "I mean it's not like he's working right now."

At the Chinese Restaurant Ruby's POV.

I ordered everything my sister always had me get when she craved Chinese, Crab Raggon, 10 pounds of orange chicken we'll eat it too, and lots of other stuff I don't know the name of. But luckily theirs Jason, A cute boy that claims to be a weird human race off breed called American, and that he lived in a place called Hereford U.K.. He had beautiful black curly hair, hazel eyes, and a nice warm smile, he walked up to the counter with Yang's food and set it down and vaulted over the counter. "How you've been Rubes." That's usually the name Yang called me when messing with me, and blushed. "Uh you don't have to I already have a guy with me," I turned around to see Neptune get his ass kicked by some random blond guy with a beard and glasses at the _**Killer Instinct 2013**_ arcade cabinet. (It's supposed to be Maximillian Dood) "Neptune, get over here." He walked over and looked at Jason. "Well my appearance in this chapter is done. To the Benny-copter." Max said as he walked out to a helicopter that looked like his dog Benny, piloted by none other than Benny, and flew off. "Hey." Neptune being a dork as we discovered he can be when my sister asked him out, I turned to my other friend. "It's him." He put his hand out to him. "So you're the father to be eh?" "Yeah." He leaned into Neptune. Outside we got in his _**Impala**_ and went to the Dorm. "So Neptune." I asked as we rolled down the highway. "What?" Neptune answered, eyes too busy on the road. "What did Jason whisper in your ear?" "Oh uh nothing, he uh, just wished me and Yang good luck with parenting." I could tell he was lying. "Oh, okay."

Well I think this is a good place to leave off at, what do you guys think will be Max's next appearance will be. The next chapter is going to be four months farther into the _**Yangnency**_ as the gender for the baby is revealed. Stay tuned.


	3. It's a !

_**The Huntress and the Baby**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The Reveal.**_

It is time for the gender reveal party of Yang and Neptune's baby. And of course the question on everyone's mind. What is Maximillian Dood's appearance at the party? Oh yeah and the gender of the baby is.

Team SSSN's dorm, Neptune's POV

It was about 6:30 in the morning and Scarlet and Sage were at classes, and Sun was up being as quite as possible. Knowing that I'm cherishing every moment of sleep I could get, but that's when everything hit me as soon as Sun opened the door and let her in. "Neptune, get up, you do know what today is right honey." Yang said in a soft tone. "I opened my eyes to see Yang pull the sheets off of me. "I'm up, I'm up." I sit up on the edge of the bed and place my hands on her now visual belly. "So how's my two favorite people this morning." I kissed the bump through Yang's sundress as the baby moves. "It's exited for today, look Ruby's going to have to get some stuff from the store so she's taking me to the place early to make sure everything is in shape." I got up still holding her stomach and kissed her on the lips. "All right." And with that she left. "Man just think, of all the stuff I can do with my son. I can teach him so much." Sun looked over at me with his normal look. "Dude, did you forget the whole 50-50 thing on the baby's sex?" I simple stared back at him. "Nope." "Uh why." "Well Sun, you see my father was an only child, and so am I, so by process of elimination, it's a boy." Sun was confused. "Whatever."

Later at the party. Yang's POV.

I was sitting down as one of my cravings kicked in, I reached for my purse and pulled out a bowl of hush puppies and started eating. Everything was going as planed and right on que, the time was 4:30 and Neptune walked up in the trunks and white t-shirt I gave him. "So remind me why I'm wearing this babe?" I giggled as he shamefully asked me. "Simple I'm going to throw a water balloon at you and it will either have pink of blue paint, the color the shirt gets is the gender identity." With that I put my food up and walked into the center of the room and taped a class of blue lemonade with a spoon. "May I have your attention please?" Everyone finished their conversations and turned to me as some chatter was among the crowd. "Peace ho, the mother speaks." Pyrrha silenced the rest of the group. "Ok it's time for the reveal, Neptune honey please stand over there, Ruby sis, I really can't throw straight right now, mind doing the honor." Ruby toke the balloon from my hand and turned towards Neptune who put his goggles on and covered his face with his hands. "And Ruby, do try not to hit his face." I sat back down sighing as I see Ruby send the balloon crashing into Neptune's chest sending him back on his ass. Me being a good loyal girlfriend that I am, I went to help him up. And when he got up everyone cheered and walked to me and congratulated us as Neptune toke his goggles off and looked down and as expected chest covered in paint, pink paint. "OH my niece is going to love me I just know it." Ruby looked down at the belly as the now confirmed baby girl kicked.

Hour's later, shopkeeper POV.

As I closed down shop, a strange man walked up to me with his henchman. He stared at me through his classes and asked me one question. "Hello sir, I am Maximillian Dood. I'm here to ask you something very important to me and my dog Benny's mission, so no bullshit," He put me at fight stick point. "We know she was here. Where did she go, and with who?" Who could this man mean? "I don't know who you're talking about." "Yang Xiao Long, the blond that's pregnant. Where did she go, and with who, her boyfriend, her team, or herself?" "She went with her team to their dorm at Beacon." He put the weapon away. "Thank you, come Benny, by the looks of things she is only six months pregnant, so we shall return to this fanfic in three months. In the meantime we must fetch Simons."

What will happen to Yang if Max, Benny, and Simons catches her, how did Neptune react to it being a girl, what are they going to name her? Find out in the chilling conclusion of _**The Huntress and the Baby**_


End file.
